


The Ego Stroke

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: On Cloud 9 after being fawned over while working undercover at a strip joint, Will's mood gets even brighter when he learns about Frankie cutting Ray's brakes after their first mission.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Ego Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on two prompts by @PeytonBriana616

Frankie was finally in Amsterdam—a place she’d always wanted to go. Sure, it was for a mission but the mission was so simple it only required her, Will and Susan. All they had to do was go to a club frequented by a Sam Andersen, who was associated with a notorious international sex trafficking ring. Unfortunately, being at a strip club at the Red Light district wasn’t what Frankie had in mind for her first trip to Amsterdam. The only saving grace was she wasn’t the one who had to go undercover as a stripper—Will did. 

If she could call it a saving grace. Yes, she was thankful it wasn’t her up there taking her clothes off. No, it was Will prancing on stage. Frankie remembered when they learned Will had to go undercover as a stripper. She laughed. The Boy Scout working as a stripper? She couldn’t see it. But there he was, not just doing it, but seemingly enjoying it. Parading around the stage like he’s God’s gift to women. She didn’t know what was worse—him doing it or all the girls eating it up in front of the stage.

“Can you believe those girls? They’re being ridiculous.” Frankie said to Susan as they watched the entrance by the stage for Andersen. 

“They’re having fun.” Susan answered, “Besides, he’s kind of hot out there.” 

“He’s twice their age.” Frankie protested. However, that apparently didn’t matter to all the college girls who were screaming at Will as if he was a rock star and throwing money at him. They were embarrassing themselves. 

Susan looked at Frankie and said. “Come on. It’s no big deal. It’s a normal release for them. Plus, it’s good for Will’s ego to know girls still dig him.”

Frankie gave Susan a look and said, “The last thing Will needs is his ego stroked.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Frankie and Susan saw Andersen walk through the door. “Thank God. Finally!” Frankie thought. Getting up, Susan walked over to Andersen’s table while Frankie went to hustle Will off stage. 

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done what with the swarm of young women Frankie had to shove through. “Hey! Back off!” Frankie yelled. “Whiskey! It’s time to go!” 

“Sorry, ladies. Gotta run,” Will said. 

To Frankie’s dismay, the girls couldn’t take a hint. “Come on, Whiskey! Stay! Stay!” some of them yelled. Others even had the audacity to try to pull him back towards the stage. “Hey, hands off or I'll punch you in the face!” Frankie warned.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****** *** *** *** *** ***

The trio returned to the Dead Drop the next day with Will still gushing about the mission.

“Can you give it rest, please?” Susan said. “You’ve been talking about this the whole flight.”

“What?” Will asked, confused. “I thought you said it was healthy affirmation of my sexuality?”

"Yeah, it was. Six hours ago. Now it’s just annoying.”

“Besides,” Frankie said, finally speaking up. “Some of those girls were way too close. I’m talking stalker vibes. When I hustled you off the stage, I got some serious looks.”

Will gave Frankie a look, “You mean after you threatened to punch them in the face if they didn’t back off? What? You think one of them was going to cut your brakes to keep you away from me?” 

Susan chuckled. “Hey, it could happen. That’s what Frankie did to Ray.” Frankie glared at Susan whose eyes widened since she realized she shouldn’t have said that. “I, uh, have to go.” she said, rushing out.

.Frankie tried to follow Susan out the door but Will blocked her way so she couldn’t pass. “Whoa, Whoa. What did she mean, you cut Ray’s brakes?” 

“It’s nothing.” Frankie answered.

“You can’t drop a bomb like that and say it’s nothing. When did this happen? Why did this happen?”

Frankie rolled her eyes. “It was when we got back from our first official mission. You know? The one where you lost your heart to a criminal mastermind.”

“Hey,” Will objected, “I did not lose my heart. And don’t change the subject.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I want details.”

Frankie glared at him. “You know this story. Ray told you a week later.”

Will thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. “He said you tried to kill him. He didn't give any details. I certainly didn't know there was an incident involving brakes. Why would you do that?”

Frustrated, Frankie blurted out. “I wanted to send him a message so I cut his brakes to get his attention.”

“A message? About what?”

Uncomfortable with this conversation, Frankie shrugged, “The whole Gigi thing, okay? I wanted him to know that what he did to you was not okay.”

Will’s face lit up and he touched his heart. “Aw. You were defending my honor.”

“Oh, God.” Frankie said, pinching her nose. “I’m going upstairs to do some paperwork.”

“Wait a second.” Will said. “This is huge. You and I had just met and you were already looking out for me.” He smiled and acknowledged “Wow. That charm virus worked fast.”

“It wasn’t your stupid charm virus.“ Frankie objected with a slight smile on her face, “You saved my life. I owed you a solid. Besides, you’re too nice of a guy to be treated like that so I let Ray know it. Believe me, it had more to do with your sappy heart than with your charm virus.” 

Will put his hand over his heart again. “I’m touched." "So, what exactly did you say to him?” he added, eagerly.

“I don’t know. It was over a year ago.”

“Come on. You remember.” He pointed to the door, “I can ask Ray.”

“No!” Frankie said quickly. “I simply told him that what he did to you was unforgivable and he’d never be a part of this team.”

Will smiled. “Wow. And this was before Rome, right? So all that stuff I said there about us being a family, you were already protecting me like—“

“Don’t say it.” Frankie warned.

“Family.”

Frankie rolled her eyes. “Fine. Yes. I gave Ray a message because I was concerned about your big dumb heart. Are you happy now?”

Smiling broadly, Will replied. “Yes. Very.” Then, realizing something, he frowned and asked. “Wait. There was never any danger of Ray actually being killed, was there?”

Frankie shook her head, “Not unless he was stupid enough to try to drive the car out of the garage without brakes. I banked on him not being that stupid.”

Will beamed. “Wow. Between the girls in Amsterdam and now this? This is like the best weekend ever.”

“Don’t get a swelled head. Okay, Whiskey? Just take it gracefully.”

Will’s smile softened and he nodded to Frankie. “Thank you.”

She smiled back. “You’re welcome. Now let’s go get the paperwork done so we can get something to eat.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Will said as he followed Frankie up the stairs.


End file.
